Goodbye My Lover
by Five-Princess
Summary: Ricky Sprocket, the Showbiz boy. For Cloclo125. Another story was written that year. The true story of the most silence character of this show, Wolf Wolinski. Why does he keeps silence? Why did he felt in love? No one likes him either way...
1. Feburary

Warning: This fiction has FICTIONAL facts. This story never really happened to me or anyone I know. This has sexual scenes, swears, violence and rape. There is no yaoi or yuri or anything related to homosexuality. I do not own Ricky Sprocket, the showbiz boy (fandom). Good reading!  
The sun was just showing into the sky of Hollywood. Snow was still falling for the last month of winter, February. It was special having it in a city like Hollywood, for some. For others, it was the perfect moment to make snow men, snow castles and even kissing but not for Wolf Wolinski, director at Wishworks' movie Studio. He was a man of emotions and of patience. weirdly, this year was different. Even though he was driven and manic, he was showing more his sensitive side. He was tall without any muscular specialities nor any romantic talents. He was boring as the other girls says. He wants someone. Tired of being rejected by women. Tired of being called psycho. His black hair will turn on white before he founds someone, he though. His black eyes will be empty, he continued. He has 49 years old and was still single. He was searching for a girlfriend.  
*Febuary*  
The man woke-up with his pillow on his face. The light was blinding him. He got up and checked the hour. Three hours earlier than he thought. He lited a smoke during he was dressing up. He smoked all of it, thinking of what he did last night. He got drunk again by watching old movies and crying about his situation. He got so depressed these days. Everything is all grey and black. He has planned to kill himself. It wasn't a joke this time. He even left his job yesterday for it. The bipolar took his car and drove until reaching the bridge, his last destination. He saw farer a TV crew with some celebrities he knew. He climbed on the edge and leaved a few words.

- Why this needed to happen to me? Why I needed to be rejected... again. I guess it's the end. If I need to pass the rest of my life alone, better making it somewhere with no one. WHY THIS IS ALWAYS ON ME?!

At the moment he spoke his words, a blonde short woman felt from the sky to fall in his arms which were open to slap his own face but didn't had the time. He just saved someone's life. She was the most beautiful woman he saw since... now. The girl hugged him and thanked him a hundred times during Wolf was confused but charmed at the same moment.

- Thank you!  
- Who are you and who send you to me?  
- I'm Vanessa Stimlock. I am the cutie who wear a pink outfit to present celebrities on Showbiz Buzz Entertainment.  
- The cutie?  
- Yeah! I am the clumsy one who felt down the helicopter a few seconds ago... oh and five years ago down a lake.  
- I think I know you.  
- I do interviews with Ricky Sprocket.  
- You work with him too?  
- Yeah! Do you?  
- I do his movies.  
- Puff... I would know you if so. It's not like if you were that Wolf Wolinski everyone talks about. My friends say he is over reacting and always grumpy but maybe he got a reason or something. Do you know him?  
- Yeah... He is a good friend of mine...  
- Really? I like him. He is really cute.  
- You think so...  
- Why are you blushing?  
- Nothing.  
- Oh... It's you!  
- No!  
- Yes. I already saw your face. IT'S YOU! I am so happy to meet you... in this situation. Maybe we can have a date together... you saved my life after all.  
- I'll pay -  
- I insist of paying.  
- Okay...

Vanessa kissed his cheek, gave her number to Wolf and went to see her boss farer. Was he dreaming or does he have a date. A real one with a cute girl. Damn, this girl was cute. Hoping she didn't have someone, the director went in his car and drove to the Studio. By his own luck, Mr. Fischburger accepted him back. He took his new scrip and went to a studio. Ricky and Kitten, his main actors were already fighting like usually but not for the same reasons.

- No way, why would you have a kiss from me now.  
- Because I said so.  
- But...  
- No but, Kitten. You promised.  
- Ricky... we never -  
- KIDS!  
- Forget that, for now. You lucky brat. So Wolf, weren't you fired?  
- What's that kiss on your cheek? It looks like someone got lucky, am I right?  
- I have a date but nothing's official. What about you. It been a long time.  
- One year, to be exact. Me and Kitten are dating.  
- SHH! It's a secret. If my mom knows this, I'm dead.  
- Scene one in 5... 4... 3... 2...  
- QUICK!

The two teens of 16 years old quickly placed themself in the decor who was in a british theme. After making the first two scenes, Kitten took Ricky by his shirt (still an orange one) to her room to give that kiss he wanted earlier. Wolf, by his side, took his material and went to his date with Vanessa. She called him just before talking with the actors. She asked if they can go in a restaurant she chooses for their fine cuisine and their nicely chic music. He arrived at five o'clock, one hour before Vanessa asked. She arrived ten minutes after. She was wearing an adorable short white dress with one big blue flower on her right shoulder and some louboutines as the same colour than the dress. She was gorgeous. He got out of the car, lock the doors and went to her.

- Hi.  
- Hey, you're pretty early.  
- I didn't want to be late. You know how the girls are?  
- I'm different.  
- I hope so.  
- Wanna go to the beach?  
- Sure but...  
- The supper? I got it in my car. You really though I would pay to a stranger a supper in this store?  
- No...  
- You come?

Wolf followed her. She stops at her car, took the basked and went at the beach. It took 20 minutes to walk through there. Vanessa installs a white blanket on the sand while Wolf looked at what she prepared. It sure was looking good. Even delicious.

- Why do you think there is no snow here?  
- This beach is in the south so it's hotter, which makes the snow melt like ice cream.  
- I love ice cream.  
- Me too. Hey hum... Vanessa, are you with someone right now.

The reporter tried to not bring the subject but since no one normally listen to her, she told him the truth. Vanessa explains to Wolf she was 'dating' a guy but he treats her badly. His name was Larry Knish. When the manic ones learns that, he told to his friend he was the enemy of Fischburger since they are young. After a few minutes talking about that evil man,the blonde reporter finally told to Wolf her secret. She got that since always being scared of having trouble with that. She do prostitution for Knish.

- He violated me one.  
- That monster...  
- I don't know what to do...

The woman starts crying louder and louder. The man putted softly her head on his weak shoulder. He knew that if he tried to defeat Vanessa, he won't even see the sun after. He hated him. To death. All the times he bullied Fischburger in High School, all these years of humiliations and of sadness. He felt but never got up. Now, it was too much. Now, he knew the truth. First, he knows Knish is an insane psychopath and second, he is in love with Vanessa, Larry's prostitute. Vanessa was way too perfect to have this on her small shoulders. She was beaten, violated and laughed of. She can't do anything else than suffer. Wolf had shivers just to think about her being like that. She used to be sweeter she said. She used to be normal. Even if she was bullied too, she was still strong. Now, like Wolf, she was nothing more than sand. Like the one on the ground. She looked down two second and stop tearing up. She asked if he was hungry. His head nods. She placed the buffet she did last night before her man came back. She didn't even told him where she was going. This moment was important. It was maybe the last time this woman will see the colour of the sky. Her blue eyes took a look on the older man as she was asking his age. After a few seconds of silence, he answered the truth. Vanessa smiled and answered 29 years old. She was young. She was too beautiful to be with him, Wolf though watching his plate.

- Age is just a number, you know.  
- Yeah, I was more thinking of Knish.  
- I... I don't like him.  
- That sad. He can't just force you like that to do things you hate everyday.  
- Wolf...  
- Yes.  
- I like you.

His eyes opens fastly. Was he dreaming again or did she just said she likes him. His heart was rushing faster than a car race. She was smilling. Her happy face was back.

- I like you too, Vanessa.  
- Not in the friend term.  
- Me neither.  
- I want to be your girlfriend. I don't care of Larry anymore. Maybe you can't protect me but it's okay. I... I start having a crush on you five years ago when I was doing daily interviews with Ricky and Kitten. You were always giving the best support for them. I wanted to do an interview with you but Larry refused since he knew you and Fischburger were closer than Ricky and him. If one day, only one day I found the force to get out of this trouble, we could get married. We don't need to have kids if you don't want to.  
- This is the craziest idea ever.  
- I guess you made me like that...  
- Of course, I am that awesome.

She let go a laugh with a bigger smile. He took her hand and watched the details on it. If only he could read hands. She had two feminine hands. All painted in pink, her nails were long and fine. As he was going higher, he saw her arms, both dressed of a porcelain skin. His eyes passed for a few seconds on her breast before he looked at the ground. He excuses himself for his immature action. Her hands placed themself on his small neck. He wondered what the hell she was planning. His eyes fixed hers with a suspicious and sexy look of curiosity. Her head got closer and closer to it fixed point. Then, without his notice, Vanessa kissed his lips. Wolf was sure having a heart attack after that event. She was tasting the pure perfection.  
Vanessa went home after thanking Wolf of his visit. She arrived into her small apartment which was tight and empty. She left her picnic pack on her wooden table with her keys. After, her phone starts beeping. It was him. Not the good him. The bad one. Larry Knish, to make it short, he is a snob rich movie producer. He hates children and teenagers. He tried to work with Ricky and Kitten but both wanted to stay in Wishworks. He was now calling her asking to do a service. A private service. She accepted even though she didn't wanted. Vanessa picked her most short dress she had and went at her boss' house. As her highest high heels touched the ground of his room, he was smoking a cigar by playing poker with his friends. She knew the man she will need to touch won't be someone her hands are usually amused to pass on. Then, he won. Not Larry but another man. He was tall as the Eiffel Towel. He had brown hair and deep green eyes. A strong man with a surely big ego like her sort-of boyfriend. The male looks at her. The same look took her breath like if it was a knife on her beautiful small neck. Knish presented his worker to his old friend, Mark. Even though he escorted her to his room, the man wasn't enough gentleman to let her undress herself. He roughly removed her clothes by raping it off of her curvy body. If she dares says a word, Mark planned to slap her and he can. Vanessa stand silently for the entire painful hour.  
When she finally finished, Larry was waiting for her in the living room. His friends were already gone including Mark. The small one looks at his blonde girlfriend and slapped her. He knew about her and Wolf. He yelled at her about it. He gave her pain so deeply. She sat on the ground into a little ball as he continued yelling at her. His hands pulled hers and throw her outside of the house. The blonde reporter got up with her weak arms and went to her car more broken then before. Wearing his t-shirt and her underwear, she drove to her house scared of finding him in her car. She was still crying. What have she done again?  
As the morning was starting again, Vanessa was already curving her hair as beautiful and perfect as yesterday. Her make-up was covering her scars. She was still looking to her reflection as she was thinking of the past. The blonde woman got up of her small seat and took her coat to go work. On the road, Wolf was there but he wasn't alone. Her boyfriend was there too hitting on him like a punching bag. Vanessa immediately stops this fight. Sadly, the woman just made everything worst. Larry slapped her face removing a part of her mask. Wolf saw her black eye and her few scars. She was still pretty but she was hurted. It took one hour before the police stopped him. Not Larry, Wolf. The police officer took him and brought him in jail for the night.  
The next morning, Vanessa was waiting for him with her small purse in her hands. A smile appears on her lips when she saw hm walking to her. The bipolar on his way was surprised of seeing his sort-of girlfriend there after he close ruined her life. She came closer and kissed his lips by holding him tightly. She didn't mind anymore of Knish and it was serious.


	2. April

**April**

The birds were finally back from the south. Vanessa was making another picnic with her now official boyfriend, Wolf. He was brighter since that accident. He was lighter. Even his clothes were a little happier. He was wearing a red shirt with long sleeves and a pair of used jeans he had since his teen years. They sat besides a big tall tree. Vanessa made a bunch of peanut butter and strawberry jelly's sandwiches with a lemon pie. She sure was good to make food even in her miserable life. Wolf ate ten sandwich and two pieces of pie. Normally, he doesn't eat for a week or even a month. Today was different, he felt in need of everything. He felt alive.  
After this, they went visiting the small forest they were in. A lake was close so Vanessa came first by removing her pink and black dress and her ridiculously high shoes. She jumped into the cold water and undid her hair when her head got out.

- Come Wolf!  
- No. I refuse to do this.  
- Please, it's fun. You won't have a cold I swear.  
- No.  
- Hum... Hipster.  
- Don't call me hipster!  
- Admet it, you're too mainstream to come with me.

Wolf removed his clothes by his turn and jumped splashing Vanessa away and making her laugh. The blonde woman hugged him close as Wolf putted his two slim arms around her small curvy body. She was wearing white underwear. He was quite shy but still, it was cute. Her eyes were full of happiness even though the time was rough at her house. Wolf still didn't understand why a girl with the half of his age will ever have a crush on him, after all he was sick. He was ugly. He was a monster. Vanessa still loves to treat him normally since she was blind of his ''weirdness''. He was... silly. Tickling her was the only thing that could make her laugh these days.

- Kiss me.  
- What? You're not scared of anyone seeing us?  
- Wolfie!  
- Stop calling me 'Wolfie' seriously, it's ugly.  
- If you kiss me, I'll try.

The bipolar softly interrupt her speaking with a flawless perfect butterfly kiss. It was as light as a feather. Vanessa wanted this moment to last forever so she sneaks her hands on his neck. The blonde woman removed his glasses being too scared of broken them. He still could see everything quite goodly. Still kissing her Barbie pink lips, the man hugged her tightly to be sure she won't fall since Vanessa was too small for his highness. He also lifted her up and sit her on a close rock.  
As the night was hitting Hollywood, Wolf again brings her to her car as they both drove home but this time, Larry wasn't playing poker. He was with another girl, a young girl of 20 years old with brown hair, a dark-skinned princess with an anorexic body shape. It was disgusting. The older woman closed the door with tears covering her cheeks. She didn't knew she was used as a second wheel for all these years. Her phone rang in her pocket at the moment she felt on the ground. Wolf was calling. She answered.

- Hello?  
- Vanessa, are you okay?  
- Y-Y-Yes... Why do you ask this?  
- You are crying, princess. Tell me. Is he touching you again?  
- No, not me... another girl. I don't know her.  
- Do you want me to pick you up, I don't think Larry will notice anything.  
- Yes, please...

Wolf smiled as he drove to Vanessa's job department (Larry's house). As Wolf said, Larry didn't notice anything. The blonde climbs into the car with her purse. Her head felt on his big shoulder while he drove back home. Her eyes closed as fast as light. She was tired and exhausted. Her hand slightly touched his leg while her lips curved widely. She felt bad.  
After four hours of driving, they arrived into a small wooden house. Wolf took her body inside the house. He puts his red puffy blanket on her peach body. Without her notice, he removed her clothes too. He passed a few seconds looking at her by questioning himself: ''Why her? Why now?''

The next day, Vanessa woke-up and saw herself naked on his bed. She wondered what happen. She walks with the blanket hiding herself. She opens the door but no one was there. She reaches the outside door and saw her boyfriend drinking his usual coffee watching the sun rising up into the pink sky. The wind was blowing quite fast which didn't let the time to Vanessa to grab the entire blanket. As she yelled for her friend to come back inside, the top part felt down of her body. Wolf laughed as he grabbed back Vanessa and bring her inside. He kissed her still smiling lips and asked her to go change herself. Her blue eyes passed in his for a minute. She asked: ''Can I stay here forever? If so, can you stay with me''. He held her body with his arms.

- Why would you want to stay with me?  
- I like you. You aren't calling me a kid everyday.  
- Like who? Larry?  
- Yes.  
- If you were a kid, he'd have no reason to hurt you.  
- I know... Why do they call you 'Wolf'?  
- 'Cause it's my name...  
- Really? Your real name?  
- Well, I changed it.  
- What's your real name?  
- I don't have one. My parents hated me so much they throw me in the garbage.  
- I don't believe you. Which parents would do such things to a little baby?

Wolf looked seriously at her. She was officially speechless. She asked so many questions after that affirmation. Wolf answered truthfully. He trusted her so much. He never told to someone that story. That day when he were born and his parents throw him like nothing in the garbage like trash. A sister found him the next day and brough him at the church. After finding out he was bipolar as he couldn't control his madness, they send him into a psychologic center which he passed 20 years straight inside. At the end, they sended him outside for the first time in 30 years. He was lost. No one knew him. It took him a while before finally getting into the movie production. Fischburger first gave him the job of janitor but the day he started, Ricky didn't stop following him around by refusing to do his movie. To make Ricky do his movie, he gave the job of director and Ricky never stopped again to do movies. The thing is, Wolf never wanted to be director. He wanted to be an artist. He wanted to paint. He never could. Vanessa asked if he had any paints or draws he did. He smiled and went to his car picking a draw book full of draws.

- Don't get freak out, these are all draws of you.  
- What?  
- You've heard me, princess.  
- I want to see, pass!

She took the book. When she opens it, she saw herself with the same red blanket she was wearing now on her. Her left arm was covering her eyes as the blanket her naked body. She was a sleeping beauty. A smile was slightly drew underneath her arm. Everything was in soft pastel colours including her long hair. She touched it. Her eyes lifted up.

- Do I really look like this?  
- Yes, you do.

Vanessa changed page. This time, it was when they were picnicking. It was just her, no one else. Not even Wolf himself was in that draw. She was wearing her cute underwear with a big summer hat. Next page, she was at the beach with her pink dress. Her eyes opened bigger and bigger each page. These draws were simply adorable. Some were more realistic and some were a little cartoonish. These draws were pin-ups. When Wolf demanded if she liked, her head nodded.  
- I think I should bring you back home.  
- But... it's just 1 PM,  
- Yeah, but by the time we drive there it will be 4 and Larry will be mad if you are late.  
- Yeah... you are right. Wait a second, that means you undressed me yesterday! Pervert!  
- I love you too.

Both laughed and went into the car after Vanessa dressed up herself. Arrived, Larry was waiting in the front of her house. She nervously open the door and went to see him. The small man yelled at her and hit again her face. Knees down, he was still hitting her face already full of scars. Wolf got out of the car. He tried and tried to stop this but Vanessa got up slowly and stopped him instead.

- Wolf, go home please.  
- You don't see what he is doing to you. I'm just trying to protect...  
- I don't need no protection. I'm with Larry now, you know it.  
- But...  
- Bye, Wolf.

Her eyes were full of sadness. She was just acting. She didn't mean what she said. She wanted him to stay but he can't. He went back in his car knew she won't pass a good night. When he was back in his apartment, he lited again a smoke and watched again movies while drawing her but this time, it was a sad draw. She was beaten in that one. In the middle of his draft, Wolf couldn't continue it. He removed his glasses and start crying a little. He was in crises. He threw his alcohol glass and turned his bedroom into a disaster. He felt knees on the ground like Vanessa earlier. He yelled to remove the pain but the only thing that was leaving was his voice. A neighborhood called the police though there was a fight going on. When the police officers open his bedroom door, he saw Wolf all alone cutting himself again. Both took his arms and brough im into a psycho center. During he was in a room, he continue drawing but with more ill. His hands were shaky. He was insane without her.


End file.
